With the expanding diversity of computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, desktops, etc.), device fragmentation may occur. For example, some computing devices and their run-time applications (e.g., browser) may vary with regard to e.g., hardware characteristics (e.g., screen size), extension formats (e.g., WBMP, GIF, MP3, WMV), browser behavior (e.g., Openwave WML, XHTML-MP support), and formatting/speed/image layout (e.g., MMS formatting, sender/receiver clients). As would be expected, device fragmentation may make it more difficult for users of the computing devices to receive the user experience that is either desired by the users and/or intended by the content provider.